narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tema del foro:Versus entre Personajes/@comment-28865759-20170218010859/@comment-31257362-20170220201552
Mamoswine130 escribió: SenjuPower19 escribió: Hace falta demostrar Feats para mencionar una invocacion? ._. Si planeas usarla para algo, si. cuales son esos tan grandes Feats del papel de Konan superando una considerable velocidad? Si hablas de cuando ataco a Obito, pues estaba a menos de 5 metros ¿Y...? Naruto fue incapaz de lograr lo mismo estando a un metro de distancia, esto por no hablar de cómo Obito entró dentro del Jinton y se saco así mismo y a Sasuki-kun en lo que la técnica se llevaba acabo [1-2], esto por no decir que en todos los ejemplos mencionados, Obito emplea el Kamui en lo que alguien está llevando algo acabo, es decir, Naruto se encuentra a un metro de Obito para que después este se absorba a sí mismo con él Kamui y logre evadir el ataque, el caso de Konan fue lo contrario, Obito planeó usar el Kamui para absorberse a sí mismo y al ver esto, Konan dirigió sellos explosivos y los adhirió a su cuerpo antes de que terminase de absorberse a sí mismo http://m.imgur.com/CMwtbNT 3 luego de ese ataque Obito en su poca condicion, fue capaz de evadir el Chakram de Papel y lograr tomarla del cuello, que gran Feat :V Konan nunca lanzó el chakram de Papel, Obito la interrumpió en lo que lo formaba. por otro lado, el Ave Gigante estaba a una considerable distancia de Gamaken, no estaba a 5 metros, y dices que Nagato no puede utilizar el Shinra Tensei Masivo ¿Y...? dices que Nagato no puede utilizar el Shinra Tensei Masivo? Por qué no podria realizarlo? Mamoswine130 escribió: Pues no sé si le alcance el tiempo, según se puede ver, cuando Pain utiliza el Chō Shinra Tensei, le toma cierto lapso de preparación el lanzar el ataque, digo, durante la invasión de Konoha, Pain empezó a preparar esta técnica en lo que se alzaba por encima del nivel del suelo [ 1], después de eso, el camino animal huye del escuadron de investigación de Konoha http://m.imgur.com/JFII2X8 2 hasta llegar a las afueras de la misma e invocar a los demás caminos y Konan http://m.imgur.com/j6oOUH6 3, después se nos muestra a Konan pidiéndole a Nagato que no use esa técnica y a Ma finalmente llegando a Konoha para luego decidir hacer el Jutsu de invocación http://m.imgur.com/7SoWvBJ 4, no es si no hasta después de esto que Pain dispara el Shinra Tensei http://m.imgur.com/DwBl2zu 5. Dices que el Shinra Tensei tiene un rango de 5 metros, pues no sabia eso, no se si es verdad, me encantaria saber de donde sacaste tal informacion Shinra-tensei (All-Nature Repulsion). Ninjutsu, Keke-genkai, offensive, defensive, close range. Users:Nagato X pues el Shinra Tensei puede ser grande dependiendo del chakra que el usuario aporte Y cuanto más Chakra coloque, más largo será el intervalo de tiempo en el que podrá usar otro 4. (pagina 13) ese Shinra Tensei supera los 5 metros por bastante, y logra empujarlos a una gran distancia, es mas, el Shinra Tensei posee una magnitud y fuerza tan impresionante que hizo volar a 3 Sapos gigantes de 18 metros con muchisimo mas peso que un papelito Lo que hace el Shinra Tensei es empujar con fuerza a su objetivo mediante a golpearlo con la fuerza de la gravedad, de ahí puede originarse una onda de choque, de todas formas, fuera de ese rango su efecto se pierde por qué la técnica como tal es incapaz de propiamente golpear a su objetivo (de ahí el motivo por el cual solo pudo cancelar un FRS con un ST y no los dos que le fueron arrojazos http://m.imgur.com/j1sLmrn 5), el que los arroje a X distancia o no es irrelevante, eso es el equivalente a decir que si X le da un golpe a Y que lo arroja a 10 metros de distancia, el golpe de X puede golpear en un rango de 10 metros de distancia. Shinra-tensei (All-Nature Repulsion). Ninjutsu, Keke-genkai, offensive, defensive, close range. Users:Nagato Invisible hand of God, that repels anything in creation! Pain Tendou uses this jutsu, utilizing the generated from the users hands repulsive (gravity) force to repel targets away. The number of targets that can be repelled and their size are irrelevant . In addition by stopping the utilization of other Pain paths the amount of chakra put in the jutsu, its strength and area of effect can be greatly increased. With one strike of its power entire Konoha no sato (Konoha village) was turned to smoldering ash. But after this jutsu has been triggered there is a small five second window it can't be used again. The originating repulsion force generated by the power of all creation”shinra obiki” (something that binds all together,so likely gravitation) forces its targets to collide together with a great force and put out additional damage, combined together with the initial force (shock wave) it puts up even more damage. Only those who can manipulate all chakra transformation properties (seishitsu) legendary “Rinnegan” wielders are allowed to posses this jutsu that has all rights to be called “crystal-perfect”. no veo porque no podria destruir los explosivos Porque eso sería tan útil como darle un puñetazo a un papel o intentar destruir papel mediante a ponerlo debajo de un bloque de concreto. ademas crei recordarte que Nagato posee la habilidad de volar, haciendo esto mas sencillo. Y yo creí ya haber respondido a esto. Me pongo a pensar si lo que estas diciendo es broma o nose, obviamente los papeles de Konan se van a pegar rapidamente a Obito, si esta a menos de 1 metro, lo notaste verdad? Como comparas la velocidad de un papel que vuela a su objetivo a 1 metro, al de un Ave que vuela a tal vez unos 30 metros, ya que el Ave es mas grande que Gamaken y por lo menos para alcanzar esa velocidad debio volar triplicando su tamaño, verdad? Y si tomamos como referencia el Rasengan de Naruto, pues este tuvo que hacer la tecnica, los papeles de Konan ya estaban fijando su objetivo, entre que Naruto haga su Rasengan y logre impactarlo en Obito, este tiene un breve tiempo de preparacion para su Kamui, por otro lado, los Papeles estaban rodeando los 360 grados de Obito a una distancia de centimetros, acaso no es logico eso? Como puedes comparar esas distancias y sacar una conclusion acerca de la velocidad? XD para comparar velocidades, deberias deducir una situciacion donde esten en partes iguales, en esta situacion que intentaste demostrar, los papeles de Konan ya estaban rodeando a Obito y se encontraban a centimetros de el, ademas de que este estaba dañado, otra dificultad por la cual le seria dificil activar su Kamui ya que sucumbia al dolor, en el escenario de Naruto, el estaba realizando su Rasengan, a 1 metro, Obito estaba viendo el ataque de Naruto, ademas de que veia que Naruto se le acercaba, y obviamente no era para abrazarlo, sino para atacarlo, que te hace pensar que no pudo reaccionar a su ataque antes? acerca del Shinra Tensei Masivo, pues bien tienes razon, pero te tengo 2 objeciones, la primera es que estamos viendo a un Nagato 100%, nada de sin vitalidad, sin chakra, desgastado por la batalla contra Konoha, ni nada de estar agotado por el Gedo Mazo, ni nada de eso, esta 100% retomado, la segunda es que se puso a dar un discurso que parecia al de un presidente, es decir, si piensas que le dara un discurso a Konan antes de atacar pues es una tonteria, no sabia lo de los 5 metros, gracias por la informacion, aun asi, Nagato no se limitaria para nada a realizar un Shinra Tensei basico sabiendo que esta por morir explotado por millones de explosivos, o piensas que es tan imprudente que puede hacerlo? Despues de todo es muy inteligente, en fin, poniendole fin a esta discusión, te dije 2 veces que el Shinra Tensei puede empujar con una fuerza inmensa los explosivos dejando un crater en el Oceano, al menos que te salgas con que Konan es tan fuerte como Naruto V2 6 colas y pueda retener el Shinra Tensei :V, una vez logre desviar los explosivos, podria escapar volando, o asi mismo invocar al Ave Gigante, y Konan no tiene chakra infinito, no podra mantener la tecnica mucho tiempo, asi que lo mas probable es que cuando Nagato escape, no intente seguirlo con sus explosivos, ya que terminaria muerta sin chakra, manejar millones de explosivos a la vez no es facil ni para Konan.